Usuario:SS501Fahrenheit
thumb|400px Sobre mi HOLA!!! Bueno a mi me encanta todo lo que sea sobre Asia especificamente Japon, Taiwan y Corea del Sur Nombre rea'''l: Eimy Noheli Cruz Garcia '''Apodo: Knvl (kanovel) Lugar de nacimiento : Mexico, DF Edad:15 años Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de diciembre de 1995 Me gusta: Escuchar musica...estar con mis amigos siempre abierta hacer cosas locas o nuevas Bueno como mi nombre lo dice amo a SS501 mi grupo favorito ^^ tambien el primero que conoci de k-pop y no se ellos tienen algo que me atrae mas que los demas, y bueno me gustan mas las boy bands... xD tambien me encanta Fahrenheit veo demasiados doramas donde ellos aparecen hehehe =) ¿Comó conocí a SS501 y a Fahrenheit ? Me gustaba ver anime...despues de Tsubasa Chronicle me empezo a gustar el anime o mejor dicho después de Sakura Card Captors (que recuerdos...) el caso es que encontre un anime llamado Itazura Na Kiss en los comentarios de YouTube decia que ese anime tenia un dorama (investigue y supe que era un dorama =D) lo v empecé a ver (el taiwanes) y empezó mi hermosa adicción a los drama =) (como soy feliz!!!) bien buscando para ver si habiá doramas que pasaran en México me encontre con uno que decia Todo sobre Eva que segun pasaron aqui...no la he visto^^ bien continuemos...un comentario (adoro leer comentarios) decía más o menos así:"Mientras SS501 exista puedo morir feliz =)" el nombre me pareció bueno y encontre que era un grupo surcoreano!!! después (medio año después de conocerlos) escuche la canción Because I'm stupid y me enteré que era de un Dorama (otro medio año después) y la ví!!!! (después de ver mi 1° dorama coreano Playful Kiss el 2° Boys Before Flowers ) =D Con respecto a editar Se que ha habido un poco de conflicto al editar a Kim Hyun Joong, con respecto a eso, yo hace poco empece a colaborar para añadir información relevante de el, ODIO el spam o comentarios de alguna fan en una pagina de estas, asi que si agrego algo sera 100% objetivo NUNCA añadire algo como : Oppa te amo eres el mejor...por que esto es una Wiki que sirve para INFORMAR en ese caso hay foros donde poner eso en los links de mis paginas favoritas hay un foro en el cual igual estoy inscrita muy bueno donde puede ser 100% subjectiva, conozco a SS501 desde hace 3 años y soy una persona que ODIA a las anti-fans de cualquier artista NUNCA borraria una foto de algun artista que me caiga mal 'Boys Bands:' SS501 ♥Origen:Corea del Sur S'''=Super '''S=Star 501='5' miembros unidos como 1''' para siempre (lloro con eso..snif...snif) ☆Su fanclub oficial es '''Triple S thumb|left|286px|SS501 (feliz viendolos =D) Fahrenheit ♥Origen:Taiwán ☆Cada uno de los cuatro miembros representa una estación y la temperatura. Jiro Wang= Verano, 95 Grados Fahrenheit Calvin Chen= Primavera, 77 Grados Fahrenheit Wu Zun= Otoño, 59 Grados Fahrenheit Aaron Ya'n= Invierno, 41 Grados a Fahrenheit thumb|left|326px|Fahrenheit ^^ U-KISS ♥'Origen: Corea del Sur U'''=Ubiquitous '''K=Korean I'''=International (Idol) '''S=Super S'=Star thumb|left|326px|U-Kiss =P TVXQ (DBSK) ♥'Origen:Corea del Sur ☆Tong Vfang Xien Qui (chino), Dong Bang Shin Ki (coreano) o Tohoshinki (japonés), que significa Dioses Nacidos del Este thumb|left|298px|Big Bang (= Big Bang ♥'Origen': Corea del Sur ☆Es un grupo surcoreano de hip hop, R&B y electro pop, formado por cinco miembros thumb|left|330px|Big Bang =) SHINee ♥'Origen': Corea del Sur ☆Juntando las silabas de “shine” y “e”, tiene un significado de “personas recibiendo la luz” thumb|left|328px|SHINee!!! Super Junior ♥'Origen': Corea del Sur ☆Su Club de Fans Oficial se llama E.L.F. (EverLasting Friends / Amigos Perdurables) y su color oficial es el Azul Zafiro. thumb|left|340px|SJ =O JYJ ♥'Origen': Corea del Sur ☆Es una boy band formada por 3 miembros de la boy band surcoreana TVXQ: Xiah, Hero y Micky thumb|left|JYJ (...a veces quiero llorar..se ven lindos^^) MBLAQ ♥'Origen': Corea del Sur ☆El significado de su nombre=Music Boys Live in Absolute Quality thumb|left|326px|MBLAQ =D Arashi ♥'Origen': Japón ☆Es un grupo idol popular en Japón....aunque los conoci por Jun Matsumoto ^^ thumb|left|318px|Arashi J-pop =) NEWS ♥'Origen': Japón ☆Es una boyband producidos por Johnny’s Entertainment (La misma compañia de Arashi =D)....Los conoci por Yamashita Tomohisa ^^ thumb|left|346px|NEWS!! =O B1A4 ♥'Origen': Corea del Sur ☆Es un nuevo grupo...significado del nombre=Be The One, All For One aunque 4 de los miembros de la banda poseen sangre tipo A y un integrante posee sangre tipo B. thumb|left|324px|B1A4 Fighting!!! 'Girls Bands' 2NE1 ♥'Origen': Corea del Sur ☆Antes de su debut eran conocidas como "female Big Bang" thumb|left|310px|2NE1 =D KARA ♥'Origen': Corea del Sur ☆El nombre de la banda Kara viene del griego Palabra "chara" (χαρά, se encendió. "alegría"), que el grupo interpretó en el sentido de "dulce melodía" thumb|left|322px|Kara =) SNSD ♥'Origen': Corea del Sur ☆Conocidas como Girls' Generation', '''es un grupo de 9 chicas thumb|left|304px|Girls Generation (= Wonder Girls ♥'Origen': Corea del Sur ☆Es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musicalPark Jin Young thumb|left|288px|Wonder Girls =P S.H.E ♥'Origen''':Taiwán ☆La palabra resultante haría hincapié en el hecho de que ella era un grupo de chicas thumb|left|316px|S.H.E.^^ Doramas que he visto: *Me he enamorado de mi pequeña hermana (pelicula pero con esta empece con los doramas ^^) *Hana Kimi (taiwan) *Hana Kimi (Japon) *Nobuta wo Produce *Devil Beside You *The Magicians of love *Why Why Love *Bull Figthing *Momo Love *Love Contract *Love Or Bread *Principe rana *Romantic Princess *1 Litro de Lagrimas *Los chicos de mi casa *Hana yori dongo Hana Yori Dango 2 *Boys Before Flowers *Meteor Garden *Mei-chan no Shitsuji *Smiling Pasta *Full House *Kimi Wa Petto *Kurosagi *Together Super Star Express *Escalera al cielo *Goong *Koizora *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge Mis contribuciones * Mis páginas favoritas * SS501 Always and Forever * SS501 Foroactivo * Doramaniacas * Mi pagina de Youtube^^ * Wikidrama =D * Mi Facebook xD * Mi twitter ^^ Categoría:Usuarios